


Cliche Angel Title

by Julias_Sunshine



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, M/M, Snufmin Week 2019, angel!moomin, look man the prompt was au and i rolled with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine
Summary: While Snufkin had met quite the variety of creatures on his travels, but he doesn’t think he’s ever run into one that’s quite so beautiful, so ethereal. From the pure white fur that seemed to be glowing to the golden halo above his head to the delicate wings on his back, Moomin looked exactly how Snufkin would have pictured an angel.





	Cliche Angel Title

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt know how to end this and it showed. Happy snufmin week im tired

Snufkin was one for danger and adventure. He loved the thrill of doing something new, of going on dangerous expeditions to find some fun. Of course it was nice to settle down by a warm fire after a long day and revel in the serenity of sitting out under the starts, but that was likely only after doing something wild and risky. It was a wonder that no harm had ever come to him.  
Snufkin just assumed he was lucky. Meanwhile Moomintroll had his paws full with protecting the chancy little wanderer. Moomin was an angel that watched over the other, always doing his part to keep him safe and make him feel secure and loved. He was never meant to be seen, but of course it was bound to happen eventually. Snufkin still remembers the first time He had seen his angel Moomintroll.  
While Snufkin had met quite the variety of creatures on his travels, but he doesn’t think he’s ever run into one that’s quite so beautiful, so ethereal. From the pure white fur that seemed to be glowing to the golden halo above his head to the delicate wings on his back, Moomin looked exactly how Snufkin would have pictured an angel. He had heard tales of those heavenly beings and knew what he was right away.  
For a moment, Moomin looked startled. “You were never meant to see me.” He said in a soft voice, and Snufkin found it to be the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.  
“But you have been here the whole time, haven’t you?” Snufkin responded. “Your presence feels familiar, I know it when someone is watching me.” He didn’t seem bothered, which relieved the angel some.  
“Yes, of course I have.” Moomin responded, and Snufkin felt an odd mix of uncomfortable and relieved. He liked to be alone, and it was unnerving to think he never truly could be. But at the same time it was nice knowing he would be kept safe. 

Moomin stopped hiding so much now that Snufkin knew of him. Of course, he wouldn’t always appear so the other could have the sense of privacy. Still, he found that Snufkin sometimes liked to talk to him on the rare night that he was feeling lonely. And Snufkin had been lonely a lot lately, though he insisted it was because he was getting a fever.  
The Mumrik had been so caught up in his own head as he quickly walked through the wood that if it weren’t for him being tugged backwards, he would have stepped right into a bear trap. Snufkin let out a gasp, looking frightened as he turned around to see Moomin’s hold on his arm. He didn’t even think about it before he was hugging Moomin, clinging to him tightly and trembling in his arms. This wasn’t even close to the most danger he’s encountered, so he isn’t sure why it’s left him so shaken.  
Moomin hushes him sweetly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Snufkin’s head. “You’re safe. “ He promised. “I’m here and you’re safe.” Moomin ran his paws through Snufkin’s hair, trying to calm the poor wanderer down. “It’s okay.”  
Snufkin said a weak thank-you and moved away, though he felt a flood of relief when Moomin still held his hand as they travelled.  
Back into his own thoughts Snufkin went, and Moomin gently squeezed his hand to draw him out of it. Snufkin would have to admit what was on his mind sooner or later. With a sigh he whispered “I think I love you.”  
“Oh, Snufkin,” Moomin said in that gentle voice that always made Snufkin melt. “You must know that I love you too. I always have.” He promised with a nuzzle Snufkin’s cheek.


End file.
